deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Maverick
'''John Maverick '''is a former sergeant of the Titan Station Security Force. He was present during the Titan Station outbreak and one of the survivors of the incident. After the outbreak he went AWOL and joined to the Black Raven scavenger organisation. Early Life John Maverick was born on Earth in 2487. From an early age he was intrested in the military. Joining to EarthGov Although John did not enlisted the military he did ended up joining the EarthGov Security Force at the age of 20. He spent one and a half year as a cadet in Earth. Shortly after he was sent to the Lunar Colony, like most of the rookies, where he was quickly moved up the ranks. In 2510 he was promoted to sergeant and John was sent to the Titan Station. Titan Station Outbreak In 2511 the Necromoprh outbreak started. With no choice Director Hans Tiedmann ordered the Security Force to launch Operation: Stormbreaker. Each security squad was tasked with a different objective. John was assigned to bravo squad. Bravo squad's mission was to secure the Transport Hub and to link up with Epsilon team after they're completed their mission. John with his team geared up and boarded the tram and headed out to the transport hub. On the tram ride John was only thinking what kind of threat he will encounter. Everybody from the squad were nervous even the veteran members. Upon exiting the tram Captain Cartwright ordered the team to setup a perimeter. John noticed the lack of civilians or bodies in the lobby, despite spotting numerous bags and suitcases. A few minutes later Cartwright received an SOS call from Epsilon Team whom being overrun by the unknown threat. Cartwright ordered John to take half of the team to go and provide support to Epsilon while he and the other stays in the transport hub and secure it. John went looking for Epsilon along with Riley,Dane,Hudson and Loggins. The SOS signal came from the maintance section. John ordered Dane and Loggins to stay at the entrance door while he and the others check out the signal. A few minutes of search John found the remains of Epsilon Team. He was horrified by the condition of the corpses. After John briefed Cartwright about the situation he told John to link up with team in the hub. On the way back John had a weird feeling that he is beign watched. On the way back John could not reach Dane and Loggins. Reaching the entrance the two soldier was not there. Not long after Riley found Loggins' corpse. His chest was cut open all the way down to the stomach. Suddenly steps can be heard from the darkness. Hudson aimed his Pulse Rifle to the dark corner and lightened up with the rifle's flashlight. He saw an Infector grabbed Dane's body and transformed it into a Necromorph. Horrified by the scene John ordered to open fire. The three quickly managed to kill the infected Dane and the Infector as well. Unfortunately seconds after multiple necromorphs started to pouring out from the vents. John ordered to fall back. While running back to the hub Hudson stopped for a second and started shooting at the necromorphs to slow them down but a leaper jumped at him and seconds later he got overwhelmed by slashers. The situation at the transport hub was worse. Most of Cartwright's team was already dead and the Necromorphs got the cornered. Luckliy for them John and Riley arrived just in time to save them. Together they managed to kill the necromorphs whom gave up the fight and fell back. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanfiction